A wireless mesh network is a network that is made up of wireless nodes that may act as both independent communication devices and as routing devices. That is, a node can transmit and receive information for itself and also pass on information in an appropriate direction for other nodes. Each node in a wireless mesh network may support a direct wireless link with some or all of the other nodes in the network. In a wireless mesh network, functions may exist that require all of the nodes in the network to share information with all of the other nodes in the network. This is known as all-to-all communication. In some mesh networks of the past, all-to-all communication was implemented by allowing each of the nodes in the network to independently transmit information to, or receive information from, all of the other nodes in the network. Such techniques are inefficient because, among other things, they typically require a large number of data transmissions to be performed for routing purposes. There is a general need for techniques and structures for efficiently implementing all-to-all communication in a mesh network.